Naruto - Pirate Tales
by HextechZydrate
Summary: A small compilation of short stories i wrote, based on a series my friend was writing. Team seven, and some additional characters, put in the world of pirates for your enjoyment!
1. Pirate Love

Sasuke adjusted his blue pirate captain hat before walking up to his first mate. She was standing delicately in the middle of the pirate ball, wearing a black half-skirt, revealing her long black boots, and her usual red pirate corset. Her pink hair stuck out through her black hat in the crowd more than anything. He smirked as he came up behind her.

"Care to dance with a pirate?" He said, startling the poor thing. She flipped around, a look of pure shock on her face, then smiled, relief spreading across her face.

"You gave me a startle, Cap'n." She said deviously.

"I seem to do that." He said, offering his hand. She took it.

"So, where do we sail off tomorrow, Cap'n?" Sakura asked as they began to twirl around the dance floor.

"Hmm." The captain thought. "Where ever the wind will take us. We're pirates, after all. Who cares where we go? As long as there's treasure, I'm going anywhere." Sakura chuckled at him.

"You always say that, Cap'n."

"Do I?" Sasuke dipped her, revealing some of the white skin of her leg above the boot. He stared at her for a moment before setting her upright and twirling around again.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"That! You paused."

"I paused?"

"Yes!"

"Does Sasuke Uchiha pause?" He raised his voice slightly. Sakura ducked a little, but continued to keep composure.

"N-no, Cap'n." She averted her eyes. He smirked slightly.

"I did pause." He chuckled. Sakura looked up at him with glowing green emeralds and smirked slightly.

"You tease." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't do that again." He smiled.

"Or what, Cap'n?"

"I'll bit it next time."

"…Would you really?"

"Care to find out?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura thought about it for a moment. She smiled slightly, then stuck her tongue out again. He leaned down and grabbed her tongue in between his teeth gently. She gasped slightly and both of their faces fell slowly. It was only a second when they leaned into each other and kissed. When he pulled away, she was blushing madly, something he'd never seen his first mate do. He gulped.

"W-well, Cap'n," She said, pulling away and smiling slightly, "I think it's my shift to ship watch, so…" She started to sneak off when he grabbed her arm.

"L-let me walk you." She blinked at him for a moment, then nodded. They walked outside into the chilly open air, the smell of fresh saltwater filling their nostrils and the crescent moon seeming to wink at them as the walked silently.

"So…" Sakura said, walking with her face hidden by her hat as she looked at the floor.

"Sakura, look at me." The captain said as he stopped her. He watched her body rise and fall for a moment as she sighed before she turned to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Y-yes, Cap'n?" He took her face in his hands and leaned into her. He kissed her passionately and, after getting over a little shock, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. He slid his tongue into her mouth and mingled with her tongue for a while before the pulled away to catch their breaths. They stared at each other, panting slightly.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay." She confessed, blushing along with him. "W-we should get to the ship, Cap'n." He smiled slightly, brushing his nose across hers.

"Of course." He wrapped his black coat around her and they walked back to the ship together, cuddling all the way.


	2. Pirate Seduction

"Naruto! Will you get the damn crew workin' like they're supposed to!?" Sasuke said as he came out of his cabin, adjusting the black and red pirate coat on his shoulders. He glanced around as some of the crew around his cabin jumped and scurried off to do something, obviously worried about Sakura.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Naruto saluted him and ran off, shouting different orders on deck. Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe." He mumbled to himself. He looked back into the cabin where his young first mate was sleeping in her bed, which was across the room from his. She had been dealing with one too many ruffians the night before and, even if she did beat them, she was cut up pretty badly. He smiled to see that she was still sleeping, sprawled over the bed like a puppy. He closed the door gently, a soft smirk on his face.

"Captain!" One of the younger members came up to him, saluting with full force. Sasuke chuckled at the young thing that stood up so proud to him. He was also one of the few that actually pronounced 'captain' correctly.

"Hn. What is it?"

"S-sir, your navigator wants to know w-what direction we'll be taking today?"

"Hmm." Sasuke thought for a moment. "Tell Shikamaru west, today."

"Aye aye, Captain!" And he scurried away towards the back of the ship.

"Raise the anchor!" Sasuke heard someone shout.

"Cabin boy, don't just stand there!"

"Mind the sails!"

Sasuke walked over to the front of his ship with pride and leaned on the edge railing. "Get ready to set sail, boys!" He shouted triumphantly, cackling as the ship began to move. There were several 'arr's', 'aye's' and laughter all around as the ship took off.

"And we're off!" A familiar voice said behind him. He flipped around to see Sakura adjusting her black hat with white feathers and smiling proudly.

"You're not supposed to be up." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, is it a crime to walk around my Cap'n's ship? Shall I jump overboard?"

"Don't be a smart aleck, you know what I mean." Sasuke glared.

"I wouldn't be much of a pirate if I couldn't recover quickly, Cap'n." She winked, spinning around and walking off in a seductive manner, her boots clicking on the floor and her skirt waving back and forth rhythmically with the feathers of her hat. Sasuke's eye twitched as a blush spread across his face. He watched her, even when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Sakura, you're up! Shouldn't you be-" a crew member came up to ask.

"Don't worry about me, scallywag!" She said, punching the man in the arm playfully, giggling like she does. "Man your post." He scurried off with a blush across his face. She giggled once more, then turned her head to face Sasuke.

"What?" He said, adverting his eyes.

"You can look, Cap'n. I'm not stopping you." She smirked deviously and walked off again. Sasuke looked, of course, and about hit himself in the head when he did. His blush deepened.

"I'm supposed to be worried about her! How the hell does she do that!?" he said to himself. And somehow, she did it all day. She was the life of the ship, which was a scrambled mess today of all days. In their worry for Sakura's health, the crew had forgotten to do their morning duties and had to make up for it. By the time they were done completely, night had fallen, and every single one of them had left to their bunks with a blush on their face, thanks to Sakura. Sasuke walked over to the rail she was leaning over and coughed slightly.

"Hm?" She turned to face him, her eyes bright as usual. "Oh, Cap'n! I didn't know you were still out here."

"Hn." He leaned over the rail next to her and chuckled.

"What?"

"It was fun watching you tease all of the crew today." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me?"

"I just wanted to keep an eye on you. I'm afraid I underestimated you a bit. I guess you really were okay."

"I think you're just making up excuses to watch me, Cap'n." She chuckled. He looked at her, slightly miffed that she would say such a thing. Then again, it was true. He smiled and chuckled again.

"Maybe."

"Cap'n, I hope you're not going to become my stalker."

"So?" He stood and took a step towards her, smiling deviously.

"Well, if it's going to be that way." She dodged around him and strut to his cabin.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Sakura Haruno?" He said as he watched her.

"Am I succeeding?" She said, stopping to look at him for a second.

"Well…" He blushed slightly.

"Then I'm not trying, I am." She winked, continuing to walk to the cabin. He stared for a moment, then smirked. This should quickly become an interesting night for him.


	3. Pirate Surprise

"Can't a girl get sleep!?" A young pirate lass shouted from her cabin. There was an annoying banging from the deck and it was keeping Sakura awake. She tried to get up, but a strong arm held her back down.

"Leave it." The voice next to her said. She looked at Sasuke sternly.

"I can't sleep when they do that." As if on que, there was more banging, making Sakura groan.

"It's only annoying you because you're awake." He mumbled in her messy pink hair.

"Which is why I want them to stop until I am asleep." She chuckled slightly, trying to get up again.

"Nn. Don't get up." Sasuke said, pulling her back down.

"Cap'n, I'll be right back!" She said, chuckling again.

"I don't want you to." He said, nuzzling her shoulder.

"S-Sasuke..." She said, slightly blushing. He looked up at her, slightly astonished.

"Y-you called me..."

"Yes, now will you let me up so i can do some proper yelling? You can cuddle with me afterward." This time he blushed, which gave her an opening to get up quickly before he could protest. She adjusted her sleeping cloths, which consisted of a white shirt and some baggy black pants. She slipped on her boots and stormed out of the cabin.

"Now, put this over here..." She heard someone saying, then there was a loud banging noise, like the others she had heard.

"OYE!" She shouted, coming around the corner. As she did, she saw three boys flailing and screaming wildly, obviously scared out of their minds. She stifled a laugh and coughed slightly. "What the hell is going on out here!?"

"N-nothing!" Naruto said. Sakura slit her eyes to a glare. Of course, he'd be in the group of troublemakers out here. The blonde knucklehead was twiddling his fingers and looking around nervously, obviously up to something. She stomped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms.

"Well, whatever you're 'not' doing, it's keeping us awake, so if you don't tell me, I'll be throwing you into the cold waters below to fend for yourselves." The boys gulped, and Naruto fidgited slightly.

"We were just finishing some of the chores we missed..." Sakura shook her head and went over to the boys.

"Now look, I-" But something caughter her attention. She looked to the side and, to her suprise, stood a half done statue made of wood that looked remotely like a female pirate. She blinked before turning back to the boys. "What...is that?" She asked as she pointed to it.

"Well, we had some extra planks and..."

"We wanted it to be a suprise..."

"It's for your birthday..."Naruto confessed. All three boys had told their story. They looked to the floor of the ship, blushing slightly. Sakura looked at all three of them, then at the wooden statue that slightly resembled her, then she burst out laughing. She slapped each of them lightly on the back of the head, then laughed again as they rubbed the spot she hit.

"Go to bed, you scallywags. I'll pretend i didn't see this." She winked. They nodded and ran off to their quarters under the ship. She looked up at the stars for a second, then returned to the cabin shouting, "Goodnight, Shikamaru!"

"Goodnight, Haruno-san." He shouted back from the steering wheel. She closed the door behind her, still giggling.


	4. Pirate Beach Party

Sasuke watched her as she stripped off the wrap around her. Her pink, red and black two piece bathing suit clung to her tightly. She held onto her long pirate hat on her head so the wind wouldn't blow it away as she put the wrap next to Sasuke. Her pink hair whipped at her face, forcing her green eyes to squint. She turned back to the warm ocean, smiling as she took in a deep breath.

"This is a great place, Cap'n!" She squeeled. Sasuke smiled, loving the sound of the ever rare emotion in her voice.

"Only for the best female pirate in the world." Sasuke said. She turned to him and smiled softly. Sasuke got up and hugged her close, planting firm lips against her soft ones. She wrapped her free arm around his neck as he chuckled.

"What?"

"You're getting old."

"Oh, that makes me feel great on my birthday, thanks." she rolled her eyes as he chuckled again. "You're one to talk anyway."

"Hey now." Sasuke smirked. Sakura gave him a light peck before slipping from his arms and strutting towards the water. He watched her for a little while before looking at where the sun was. It was about 5:30. He smiled. The suprise he had for her would shock her to no end. It's not every day that a captain would do anything for someone. He watched her for a while longer before calling her back from the water. She groaned, but came reluctantly.

"Sakura, Hold on!" Sasuke called after her, chuckling. She was skipping and running ahead along the beach coast on her way back to their vacation cabin, giggling and smiling. She turned to him, still walking backwards.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" She giggled. She gasped as she triped over one of the rocks and started to tumble backwards. Sasuke lunged at her and caught her, seconds before hitting the ground. He sighed.

"And you're a clutz, which is one of the reasons you should slow down." She giggled as he lifted her to her feet.

"Sorry. I'm just excited! What's in there, hm?"

"Wouldn't that spoil the surprise?"

"So? C'mon! I want to know!"

"You'll find out when we get in there!" He smiled as she pouted. He kissed her gently, surprising her. She smiled when he pulled away. "Now, c'mon." He pulled her close to him as they continued to walk to the cabin. They went up a flight of wooden stairs and up to the main door. He pulled out a small, iron key and slipped it into the keyhole. He looked back at Sakura, chuckling at her impatientness, before unlocking and slipping the door open. She peered inside over his shoulder into the dark room, unable to see much. He led her inside closing the door behind them.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, "Why's it so dark in here?"

"To conceal your surprise, of course." He chuckled softly.

"Well, i can't see my surprise if we don't turn the lights on."

"I guess that's true." He chuckled. He clapped three times and the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!" People popped out of everywhere, it seemed. It was the crew, of course, which scared the hell out of Sakura and caused her to jump behind Sasuke. He chuckled as she hit him over the head in embarresment. She turned to the crew and, after giving them a scowling look, stood surprised.

"A party? I haven't had one of those since..."

"Since before you became a pirate." Naruto chimed in. "We know. That's why we did it." They all smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. Suddenly the room was aglow with candlelight flickering against bright colors, some of the crew formed itself into a "band" and played some music, and Sakura was being twirled all over the place. She got to open presents, which were made by the crew, of course, and she even got her own cake. Sasuke watched her from the wall, feeling a small warmth bubbling inside of him as he watched her. Soon, all the pirates were enjoying drinks, and Sakura slipped out unnoticed to the porch...or at least she thought. She leaned over the railing, cup in hand, enjoying the gentle, and slightly chilly, spring night breeze.

"And what is the birthday girl doing out here by herself?" Sasuke interupted her lazy thoughts. She jumped and spun around as he shut the door behind him quietly.

"O-oh." She said, holding her hand to her chest. "I was just getting some air. It's a bit stuffy in there."

"I see." He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. "Sakura..."

"Cap'n?"

"N-no. Call me Sasuke, please. It seems weird for the woman im courting to still call me captain..."

"O-okay." She blushed. "What's wrong, then, Sasuke?" He smiled slightly at the way his name rolled off her tongue perfectly. She stared up at him, her eyes shining the brightest green he'd ever seen. He gulped quietly. She was so gorgeous...

"Sakura, it's been a few months now..."

"Four to be exact." She giggled slightly.

"Yes." He chuckled back. "Anyway, i, uhm, i had something a little more personal to give you..." She gave him a questioning look as he pulled a package from his pocket. "H-here." He handed it to her, taking a step back. She took it gently from his hands and stared at it for a moment. He tried hard not to hold his breath as she opened the brown paper around the box inside of it, which was a wooden brown box hand carved by a good friend of his. She tossed it in her hands a moment before looking up at him.

"Uhm..."

"Well, open it." He chuckled. She nodded, smiling back, a noticable blush spreading across her face. She found the lid and opened it up. It took her a minute, but then her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open.

"You didn't..."

"No, acctually, this time, i bought it." He chuckled as she looked up at him, then back into the box. She reached into it and pulled out a necklace of black pearls. She gulped.

"How much?" He was about to answer when she shook her head and said, "Nevermind. I don't want to know. Oh, god..."

"Here." He took it from her and opened up the claps. "Turn around." She did, and lifted up her hair as well. He reached around her with the necklace and clasped it around her neck. "There."

"T-thanks." She turned back around, the blush growing bigger. "It's beautiful..." She said, twirling one of the pearls with her finger.

"Just like the person wearing it." Sasuke smiled. She looked up at him shocked, then smiled big as tears filled her eyes. She put the box on the railing and hugged him so tight, he almost couldn't breath...and he didn't care. He hugged her back as she cried silently.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have..."

"I wanted to." He chuckled.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun..." She said with a muffled voice, burying her face deeper into his chest. He blushed at the name, and smiled wide before kissing the top of her head.


	5. Pirate Rumble

"This is a mistake." She knew that as she watched them surround her, closing in on her. They grinned evily, pulling out guns and swords and daggers, their beedy eyes gleaming with interest.

"How bout you give up those pearls, eh?" One of them said.

"And maybe those cloths, too." said another as the group of them chuckled darkly. Sakura pretended to look frightened, confidence building up inside of her. She forced back a laugh.

"Y-you don't want to do this." She stuttered, backing up into the wall behind her.

"We're just gunna treat you nice, pretty pirate."

"In your standards, or mine?" She gulped. The group chuckled as they became closer, almost able to touch her. As one reached out she smiled, she cleared her throat and it went from scared and high to deep and commanding. "I would back up if I were you, boys." They stopped for a moment, their mouths twisting into confused smiles. They looked at each other before advancing. "Well, I warned you." She whiped out both swords and lunged at the group, surprising them all.

Sakura whiped her sword to the side, flinging what was left of the blood onto the wall next to her. She looked back into the alleyway at the groaning men who were foolish enough to take on Sakura Haruno in such small numbers. She chuckled darkly.

"Maybe next time," She chuckled as she put her swords back into her sheaths on either side of her, "You'll look to see who you're dealing with. Until then." She turned, removed her hat and bowed, mocking them. They scoffed as the scrambled to get up. She stood back up, putting her hat back on her head firmly and smirked. "Goodbye, boys, and thanks for the gold." She tossed a bag in her hand and put it into a hidden compartment in her black cloak before striding from the alleyway and out of the men's view. She rounded a couple corners here and there before coming up onto a little bar on the docks. It was shabby, wooden, and brightly lit with yellow. She looked around her for a moment before entering. It was full of people she recognized from her ship, who weren't even paying attention to the fact that she had come in. The bar was rather dusty, with lots of tables and chairs, a bar, of course, and various drinks hanging in the stands behind the bartender's head. Sakura strut over to the barkeep and sat down, making a scene out of it so that the crew would notice her presence. They did, growing silent and staring at the back of her head. She reached into the cloak and tossed out the bag of money, which, ironically, fell and spilled over onto the bar, revealing at least 1000 in gold. The pirates behind her gasped and gaped. She smiled slyly, looking up at the bartender with one eye. She picked up a gold piece and laid it in front of him.

"Ma'am?" The bartender said, his hands shaking as he cleaned out the cup he was holding.

"A drink, sir. Your finest, if you wouldn't mind." She said calmly, still smiling.

"Right away." He dashed off to the back and came back with a full glass of... whatever it was. She picked it up, eyeing it expectantly. She took a sip, noticing the crew getting closer to her. It was slightly bitter, but after, she was enthralled with sweetness. She chuckled before chugging the whole thing and slamming it down on the bar and sighing.

"That is delicious." She reached over and picked up the rest of the gold, stuffing it back into the bag. "How much for a few barrels of it?"

"For you, Ma'am? I'll only charge you 20 gold."

"For 2 barrels? I'll take the deal." She laid out 20 gold pieces in front of the bartender, who picked it up quickly before the pirates could snatch it up. She looked back and picked two of the crew members randomly. "Go with him and get the barrels. Then take them to the ship." She looked back at the bartender. "If anything goes missing that shouldn't, don't hesitate to tell me." The bartender nodded as he led the two boys to the back. They soon came out with two barrels in their arms and were getting ready to head out of the door...

Crew members came smashing through the door, not of Sakura's, she noticed as she stared at them. Everyone stood still for a moment as the pirates in the door looked over the crowd. When they looked at her, they gasped quietly and one of them pointed at her.

"That's her, Cap'n." He said. She stood up and pushed her cloak back over her shoulders to reveal her red bodice and black high skirt. She adjusted the hat and walked over to the door, her black boots clicking on the wood floor as she did so.

"Oh, me? And you are?" Sakura said slyly as she came to the door. She noticed that there was a whole ships worth of crew standing outside, and the crowd was moving to reveal a captain. He was tall, with long black hair underneath a black hat, and vibrant white eyes with throbbing veins around them. He wore all black that was extremely baggy, obviously trying to hide that he was rather skinny underneath it all. Sakura chuckled. "Well, well, if it isn't Neji, the White Eyed Death." He smiled at her. It was a rather unnerving sight, considering he still had pearly white teeth that were perfectly stright and...too small for his mouth. Obviously they weren't his to begin with. Sakura winced, trying not to grimace.

"Well, If it isn't the nutorious Sakura, Blossom of the Seas. Long time, no see, Cherry." He said cooly. Sakura's smile wavered at the name. She wanted to punch him right them and there, but she kept composure, taking deep steady breaths.

"Is there something i can help you with? I'd appreciate it if you made quick." Sakura said, waving her hand around for emphasis.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." Neji said, thrusting his chin into the air. Sakura scoffed under her breath. As if that'd scare her... "Return the gold you stole from my crew members."

"What gold?" Sakura smiled. Neji pulled out a sword quickly, and lifted up the side of the cloak that contained the gold with it.

"That gold." Neji said with a smirk. Sakura grabbed the sword barehanded, causing the whole room to gasp, except for Neji.

"I wouldn't do that, if i were you." She warned, her smile fading. Her hand bled as she overcame Neji's strength and forced the sword to point away from her.

"H-Haruno-san..." Naruto said quietly behind her ear.

"Hush." She said. The boy cringed and backed up slightly.

"Let go of my sword, girl." Neji threatened.

"Or what?" Sakura bargained. Neji's eye gleamed as he smirked at her.

Sasuke stirred. Something was going on in the main part of the bar. He sat up, annoyed by the crashing and the noise. He pulled on his boots, growing more irritated with each bang, every yell, every thud, and what sounded like glass breaking. He got up from the bed and slammed the door open. He walked out to a disaster. Everything seemed to be smashed, from the tables, to the bottles behind the bar, and the windows. Sasuke groaned.

"SAKURA!" He shouted over the clamor and laughter. Everyone fell remotely silent and turned up to him. Sakura came through the crowd, blood dripping down her arm and face, and dragging someone behind her by the collar. "Will you stop that racket?"

"Aye aye, Cap'n." She said, lifting up the man to her face. She gave him a good punch, knocking him out, then dropped him to the floor. "It's taken care of, sir." She smirked as the rest of the crew laughed. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Just...get to the ship. I'll deal with you there." Sasuke scowled. Everyone grumbled and chuckled as the walked out, some of them picking up supplies and barrels as the left. Sakura went to the bartender and pulled out a pouch from her cloak.

"Really sorry about your bar." She said, putting the pouch in front of him on the counter. "I hope this will be enough to fix it." She smiled half-heartedly before heading out the door. Sasuke grabbed the remainder of his things before closing the door and heading down the small flight of stairs. He adjusted the pirate hat before he heard something peculiar. Someone chuckled faintly. He looked over to where the noise was coming from. It was the pirate Sakura had punched before dropping him there. Sasuke walked over to him, taking a closer look.

"Well well," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Neji. Seems you lost this fight." Neji spit at Sasuke's feet.

"Stupid pirate." He forced.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke chuckled. He nodded his head once. "See ya 'round...maybe." The Sasuke walked out the door, giving a hardy laugh as he made way towards his ship.


	6. Pirate Drunkeness

Sasuke walked onto the rather empty deck. Looking around, he noticed that not even his first mate was on board. He looked up at the sky. It was getting to be dark. He sighed, irritation hidden underneath. He grabbed his coat from his cabin before storming off the ship onto shore. He continued to look around the shoreline, but saw no one. So, he ventured into the forest. Not long after stepping into the trees, he came across his crew dancing, singing, drinking, and laughing around a bonfire. He palmed his forehead and sighed again. He grabbed one of the crew members dancing around the fire and glared at him.

"What's going on here?" He grumbled.

"'Bout time you woke up, Cap'n!" The crew member said with a slur, "We decided to take a break!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" He snarled, picking him up by the collar.. The crew member's face fell and he gulped.

"When I say 'we', sir, I mean her, sir." He said, pointing to his first mate, Sakura. She was sitting on a table surrounded by a crowd who was, undoubtedly, looking down her bodice. Sasuke sighed again before dropping the drunken fool. He marched over to her as she made a group of his men bellow with laughter. She giggled with delight before taking a sip from her mug.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Sasuke said as he approached her. She turned to him with a smile and raised her cup to him.

"Good evening, Captain." She said mischievously. Sasuke looked her over. Her shirt was hanging lower than it normally does, her bodice tighter to reveal more chest, her skirt was higher, revealing more of her legs, and her hair was down and wildly beautiful. She was drunk. She stood up and looked him over as well. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, hours, at least!" She giggled.

"And this is what you do in my absence?" He raised an eyebrow to her. She stepped a bit closer, her face close to his.

"Do you know why you were out so long, Captain?" She said quietly. He cocked his head slightly, curious to hear her answer. "You were exhausted!" She said, throwing her hands up for emphasis. "You overworked yourself on our last adventure, and we overworked ourselves to keep you happy! I just thought we needed a little break, right boys!?" She turned to them and raised her glass. The cheered and whooped at her, raising there own glasses. She turned back to him, stepping just a little closer. "Sasuke, why don't you join the party? It could be fun."

"We have duties, you know."

"And?"

"And I'm your captain."

"And?"

"You're wasting all the alcohol."

"And?"

"And I'm going to publicly beat you if you say 'and' one more time." Sakura bit her lip and took a step back, smiling and blushing.

"Yes, Captain." H raised his eyebrows to her with a smile. She chuckled before going back to the table and grabbing a mug. She walked back to him and pushed it in his hands. "If we're going to waste it, shouldn't the captain get to help?" They both chuckled. They knocked their mugs together in cheer and chugged them down. Sakura bowed her head to him before walking away.

After hours and hours of partying, Sasuke thought it was time for him to go back to bed. He left the mug behind on one of the tables and headed back to the ship, surprised he was able to maintain balance. He was about to jump aboard when he spotted a peculiar shape in the sand. Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached it, quickly realize it was Sakura sprawled out in the sand. He smiled slightly before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Get too drunk?" He teased. She looked over at him as he sat next to her.

"Something like that." She smiled, looking back to the sky. "I figured I'd let the boys have their fun." She chuckled. He smiled down at her.

"You were smashed." He laughed.

"Ah hah." She rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He stood up with her.

"I'm going to bed." She said flatly. She dusted the sand off of herself before staring at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Did you really mean that, about beating me?"

"I was thinking about it." Sasuke smirked. She smiled back.

"The way you were eyeing me, I was sure something was going to happen." His smirk turned into a smile. He walked over to her a dipped her before planting a kiss on her lips. They kissed passionately before he let up for air with a chuckle.

"You're drunk."

"So?"

"I'm sure you have no idea what you're doing." He said as he stood her up in his arms.

"Sasuke, if I didn't know what I was doing, I wouldn't have dressed so… appropriately for you." His face sank into seriousness.

"You showed off more skin for my attention?" he asked quietly.

"I've had your attention. Not that you could take your eyes off me half the time anyway." She chuckled. "Anyway, the point is, I didn't do it for your attention, just for you." She smiled seductively. "Like?" He smirked back before leaning closer to her to talk in her ear.

"More than like." He growled seductively. She giggled and writhed with pleasure. He chuckled darkly at that. "Sakura… lets go back to the ship."

"Yes, Captain." She slipped out of his arms and walked to the ship, swinging her hips seductively. He smirked as he walked behind her, finding the need to smack her ass as they boarded the ship. She moaned playfully, smiling at Sasuke.

"Dirty girl." He grabbed for her, but missed as she dodged into their cabin.

"You're just as dirty, Captain." She teased. He closed the door, making the room darker. He removed his coat, boots and cuffs and threw them against the wall. He heard a thud as Sakura's boots hit the floor.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Against the wall."

"Yes, Captain." She did as she was told.

"Now turn around." There was some shuffling as he walked towards her. He reached out and grabbed her waist, his eyes finally adjusting to the pale light from the moon shining in. He tugged at her bodice strings until they loosened enough for him to slide it off of her. He reached around her, kissing the back of her neck as he slowly untied the drawstrings of her skirt. She moaned quietly, almost pleadingly. Sasuke got the skirt untied and just let it fall as he reached up to touch her shoulders. He pulled her shirt down and let it slide down to meet her skirt. He turned her around to pin her against the wall and began to kiss her…

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Naruto said as they stared at him through the doorway. He tossed and turned in the bed, practically giggling. Sakura stared, just as confused.

"I'm not sure, but by the way he was acting at the party last night, I'm not sure I want to know." She looked over at Naruto. "Let's not let him get that drunk again."

"Agreed." They stepped out and closed the cabin door behind them.


	7. Pirate Prisoner - NaruHina Special

"Alright, Mates, here's the deal," Captain Uchiha said as he forced the dagger through the map, sticking it into the table. When he lifted his hand away, it revealed a point where the dagger had stabbed in the middle of an island. "There's a manor here, full of treasure, gold, you name it. I've sent scouts in to check the perimeter, and we've gotten all the guards routes, as well as where the gold is being hidden. Once we get in, there gunna put up a helluvah fight, but i think we can manage. Are you with me, lads!?"

"ARR!" The cabin-full shouted.

"Alright. You know what to do. Here's Maps for each of you for where you're supposed to be stationed and awating my orders." He pulled out a bundle and began to pass them around. The first map was handed to the First mate, Sakura Haruno, a pirate with as much bounty as beauty. The second was handed to Second mate, Naruto Uzumaki, who's bounty was as known as his clumsiness. As if Sasuke remembered this, he glared at the knucklehead. "Dont. Screw. Up." He whispered to him. Naruto nodded hesitantly before swiping the map and taking a few steps back to advert the captains glare. After finishing passing out the maps, Sasuke forced everyone to exit the cabin and begin collecting their men. He looked out into the sea, seeing his other ships, commanded by both his mates, as they summoned the men in the paddleboats to shore. He grinned, making his way to the shore as well.

Once on, he commanded that they begin to go to their posts. They did so as he led his brigade to their post. Once there, he made the men duck low, and they hid in the greenery, awaiting the signals that his mates were ready. A feminine bird whistle came from a very far right, and an annoying bird call was made to his far left. Uchiha rolled his eyes. He raised his hand high, then threw it forward. His brigade began to move, followed by the two birds on either side of him. The took out the guards siftly before a yell was heard and they began to take the manor by storm. Sasuke was first in, then Sakura, then Naruto. Naruto's mission was to secure the family. Once inside, he had to search for them. He had his men spread out and capture each one of them in their rooms. He grined, opening his own door and stepping it.

"Alright, everyone out." He said, holding a gun next to him. A girl with long, black hair turned to him, frightened and bewildered. She had white eyes, and her cheeks were a little rosey against her pale skin. She had a gorgeous purple gown on that complimented her curves. Naruto's smile faded as he stared at her.

"D-don't shoot, please!" She said timidly. He blinked.

"I-I..." He tried.

"Naruto, Baka." Haruno said behind him. He jumped, looking at her. "Get her out and let's go!" She said before dashing off, some men following behind her. He looked back to the girl and gulped, putting the gun away.

"What's your name?" He asked gently as he approached her. She flinched back. "Don't worry, i promise i wont hurt you." He said, kneeling in front of her. "Your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga." She said, holding a hand to her mouth nervously. He smiled.

"Hinata, i'm afraid i have to take you downstairs." He took her hand gently and helped her up, if unwillingly. "I'm sorry... but i promise not to hurt you." He smiled, leading her out. They walked to the main room where all the others had been stored and kept, pirates surrounding them to keep them from going anywhere. He moved his crew aside to see one particular man struggling towards him, looking very similar to Hinata.

"Get your hands off her!" He shouted. Naruto, being the pirate he is, smirked, and wrapped his arm around her waiste and pulled her close to him.

"You gunna make me?" He stared at him. The man seemed more infuriated, struggling against the four pirates holding him. He looked down at Hinata, who was looking up at him, a blush very visable across her cheeks. He chuckled, releasing her, but taking her hand and kissing it. "I may be a pirate, but i am a gentleman." Her blush deepened and he grinned.

"Mongrel!" The man shouted. Naruto pointed to himself.

"Pirate." The crew chuckled.

"I demand you release us!"

"You? Demanding me? Uzumaki of the sea?" He said, his face growing serious. The room went quiet except for the struggling man. Naruto handed Hinata's hand to one of his crew mates before walking up to the man and getting in his face. "I would hold your tongue, Hyuga, or i'll slice it out for you." He stood and turned his back to him before laughing slightly. "Hey... heard from Neji lately?" He smirked.

"Bastard!" He growled behind him. Naruto chuckled.

"Knock him out." He commanded. Soon, there was no sounds of stuggling or grunts. Then, the began commencing to knock the rest of them out. Naruto walked over to Hinata. "Well... I'm sorry about all this."

"W-who are you?" She asked hesitantly. He grinned, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"C'mon, Baka!" A voice could be heard as it fled out the door.

"Stop wasting time, Dobe." The captains voice rang as he, too, escaped. He nodded.

"W-wait!" Another voice said. He looked back to the woman next to him as she held onto his sleeve. He blinked.

"Yeah?" At first, she did nothing but stand there, then she looked up at him.

"D-don't leave me here." She practically begged, startling Naruto.

"What?"

"T-they may be m-my family, but... t-they aren't nice at all... t-they are m-more like pirates than anyone I know. S-so, p-please take m-me with you!" She begged, tugging on her sleeve with ever sentance. He blinked at her before smirking.

"You sure you could handle a pirate's life-style, princess?" She was surprised at his comment, but she nodded.

"I can learn." She seemed to promise. He stared at her for a moment before scooping her up, causing her to blush.

"Alright men, let's go!" He shouted and they fled to the ships...

"Naruto, what the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, looking at the girl behind him.

"Uhm..." He looked between them, then grasped her wrists, firm but gentle. "Prisoner. She's kinda fiesty." He smirked. Sasuke sighed.

"...I guess it's too late to put her back." Hr said as he looked towards the island they had sailed from.

"Naruto, you idiot." Sakura slapped him over the back of the head.

"I need more of a bounty on me, anyway!" Naruto retorted, rubbing his head.

"Fine, Naruto, but take her to your own damn ship." Sasuke grumbled, shooing them away. Naruto grinned, looking back at Hinata.

Hello, prisoner. He thought with a smirk.


End file.
